


The Spider

by Stripedsweater22



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Heartbreak, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Doubt, Thor Is a Good Bro, friends try to give advice, not for everyone, not to loki but to reader, tony is still rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsweater22/pseuds/Stripedsweater22
Summary: Everything was going perfectly fine until he showed up and now your life is filled with past memories, heartaches, and a hint of romance. To top that off you're friends seem more interested in your love than you are.





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Woot Woot! A new fic, hope you guys enjoy this. I have no idea how long this is but I will try to update a soon as I can. Please remember to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoy it always helps keep the motivation up <3!

A high school in movies it's portrayed as a hellhole for some people while for others it was their throne. For you, high school was just...well, just school. You weren’t in any clubs, you didn’t do any sports, and you had few close friends. Nothing out of the ordinary ever seems to happen. It was the same routine: wake up, got to school, go home, do homework, go to sleep, and repeat...until he came.

It was the first day back to high school and your last year, thank god. You had gotten your schedule and headed towards your first period. To your “luck” you had Mr. Reese for your homeroom Mr. Reese was an elderly man, however, unlike the rest his age who are sweet and kind, Mr. Reese is the complete opposite. He is mean, strict, and whenever he would speak he would spit everywhere overall, he was the worst homeroom anyone could get. Thanks to all the freshman and people being slow in general, you arrived at Mr. Reese’s exactly when the bell had rung, the first mistake of the year.

“Miss L/N take a seat immediately.” Mr. Reese said every word sounding ten times harsher than it intentionally should be. You hurried to one of the seats all the way in the back and began to take out the school supplies you knew you would need.

“Ok class listens up, today a new student will be joining us, please give a welcome to Peter Pepper-” 

“It’s Peter Parker sir.” The new student reminded Mr. Reese. If anyone knew anything about Mr. Reese, it was that he hated being corrected, especially from students. So, when they heard Peter interrupt him, everybody turned their head to see the teacher's reaction. Mr. Reese was obviously angry and if it wasn’t that Peter Parker was new, Mr. Reese without a doubt, send him to the principal's office for, "disrespecting the teacher," you knew that from experience.

“If you would be so kind, Mr. Parker to take a seat.” Mr. Reese gritted out with a stern voice. Without saying a word, Peter made his way to the only seat which was coincidentally right next to you. Great. The other homeroom teachers would let their students do whatever they want, but no not in Mr. Reese’s class, you had to read an independent reading book for solid forty-five minutes. Although it didn't bother you, it would get boring. You turned to your right trying to figure out the time you had left in that class when you noticed the new student. Peter had crazy brown hair, a sharp jawline, and soft dazzling brown eyes. Obviously, he was attractive, not only to you but the other girls shared the same opinion as you notice numerous of girls looking directly at Peter. Peter paid no attention to them and instead put his focus on the book he was reading. After a few minutes the bell had finally ringed, you gathered your belongings and were about to great Peter when one of the cheerleaders beat you to it, "Tartar sauce," you kick yourself mentally for not being quick enough. 

“Hey, Peter right?” She greeted with a playful tone to her voice.

“Uh yeah,” Peter responded sounding a tad nervous.

“Well like you're a new student and as captain of the cheer team, it would be great if you would join me and rest of the cheer squad for lunch.” She asked twirling her hair in a flirtatious manner and sounding overly excited.

“I- um I'm fine thanks. I'm going to meet up with an old friend." Peter admitted before heading out of the room and towards his next class. To say that you were shocked was a complete understatement you had never heard anyone turn down a cheerleader, especially a captain. Who was this guy and why did he turn them down? So many other questions this boy brought to your head. 


	2. You Really Did That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new cutie at school is starting to linger in your mind and its beginning to get the best of you. Just how good are you of holding it in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s a cheerleader no hate towards them the heck I’m even friends with some of them and my sister signed me up to be one but I “didn’t know” when tryouts were. Anyways I'm really sorry for this chapter, in my opinion, its kinda gross in quality there is really no excuse for it just that I'm still struggling to get work out there. if you have any suggestion on where this should go I would be more than happy you read any new ideas. thank you <3

After witnessing a cheerleader getting rejected, you thought nothing could get better than that. You took out your schedule looking down to see what classes you had next,

  1. Homeroom with Mr. Reese
  2. Drama with Mrs. Carr
  3. Gov. and Economics with Ms. Hugli
  4. AP Lit with Mrs. Frerichs
  5. P.E. with Mr. Stan ;)
  6. Calculus with Mr. Evans 
  7. Environmental Science with Mr. Octavius



By the time it was P.E. all of your classes were great. Sadly, though, you hadn't had a single class with any of your friends until P.E came rolling in,

“Y/n over here.” You heard a familiar voice call out, which belonged to you friend, Steve Rogers. You turned around and there they were, all of your friends were all waving at you. You quickly wave back making your way to their direction.

“Hey guys,” You happily exclaim.

“Hey y/n haven’t seen you all day today, how are your classes going?” Clint Barton asked

“There great… Well, except my homeroom teacher, Mr. Reese but other than that it wasn't too bad," You explained smiling as you remembered the new student.

“And that smile?” Bucky asked,

“Well, after a few minutes after class had started, Mr. Reese introduced this new guy who just came to the school. Ugh, I totally forgot his name.

“Peter Parker welcome to our P.E. class my name is Mr. Stan." Greeted your P.E. coach, when you heard Mr. Stan introduce the new student to the class, your reaction was completely normal,

"GUYS, guys that's him, that's the guy I’m talking about.” You announced as you pointed towards Peter direction. Apparently, your announcement was not in any way subtle as everyone including him, were all staring at you resulting in your face turning a bright shade of red.  After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Mr. Stan began the class by, like every year informing the class about the rules, P.E. uniform, and about the P.E. lockers. You and your friends practically had all this information memorized so, when Mr. Stan was explaining it to the rest of the class, you and your friends discussed more critical topics.

“The new boy, Parker he’s good looking. Watch out y/n I might want to steal him from you." Natasha winked at you.

“Nah Nat back it up, Clint you’re gonna get replaced if you don’t stop this woman.” You joked.

“Nobody is gonna replace me,” Clint declared, giving Natasha a small peck on her lips making her blush, something you rarely see Natasha do unless it was Clint who was making her blush. You and the rest of your friends awed them in admiration. Their relationship is ideal, a relationship where you can always be sure they will be at your side in your highs and lows, a relationship where they wouldn’t judge you for the things that you liked. A relationship where the other person knows all your flaws and loves you for them. While you were daydreaming of the type of relationship you wish to have. You hadn’t noticed when Mr. Stan had finished explaining all the rules, not until you felt a slight tap on your right shoulder. You turned around and there he was, that incredible handsome boy with the chocolate brown puppy eyes and the shy smile was now standing behind you,

“Hey, y/n right?”


	3. Stranger Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting his friend… good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a new chapter! That's really weird. Anyways, please tell me if there are any mistakes in the writing or whatever but other than that please enjoy comment if you want with feedback or whatever.

“Uh yeah.” You answer trying to sound cool, this guy was hot and you weren't about to goof it up.  
“I was wondering…” Peter started, but your mind begins to wonder before you hear what else he says,  
“This is it y/n, you’re getting asked out and by such a cutie. You did good y/n you did real good.” You applaud yourself. Behind Peter, you notice your friends all together snickering Tony winking and Bucky mouthing “go get ‘em, tiger” while making a claw-like motion with his hands. This is why you love your friends,  
“… So if you wouldn’t mind helping me find b-14 my friend asked me if I could wait for them there so we could go to lunch together.” He finishes bring you back to reality. Well, that’s disappointing.  
“Oh yeah sure I don’t mind at all,” You mumble giving Peter a weak smile as you try to hide the let down you were feeling, “Let me just talk to my friends real quick and we’ll be on our way.” Peter nods and you quickly went where your friends were standing,  
“So what happened y/n? Spill the soup.” Nat pleads eagerly, something you rarely see.  
“Nothing really...” Remembering how dumb you must have looked thinking he was going to ask you on a date.  
“What do you mean nothing happened y/n? I thought I taught you how to flirt better than that,” Tony states sounding genuinely shocked.  
“Well, he just asked me if I could help find room b-14. He said he's meeting a friend there and that they were going to get lunch together.” You explain leaving out the details of where you thought you scored a big one.  
“What if he is meeting a lady friend?” Thor suggests raising his eyebrows. Your stomach drops...you had never thought about that,  
“Well, it wouldn’t matter it’s not like I like him or anything like that.” You assure yourself folding your arms.  
“Denial is the first step to falling in love.” Steve smiles as he suddenly hugs Bucky from behind.  
“What a load of cheese you two are.” You laugh, but deep inside you knew Steve was right. You and the rest of your friends began to discuss other things, and before you knew it the bell had rung to signal it was time for lunch. You went towards where Parker was standing but stop when one of your friends call out your name,  
“Do you want one of us to go with you?" Tony whispers  
"No thanks I’m good, I'll catch up with you guys at lunch.” You assure Tony to which he nods and waves goodbye. You continue walking until you were right in front of Peter and his glorious features,  
“Ready to go?” You ask giving him a subtle flirtatious smile. Peter just nods shyly and walks side by side with you,  
“So where is exactly is b-14?” Peter blurts out suddenly.  
“It’s near our homeroom.” You explain without giving it much thought.  
“Oh, I didn’t know we had homeroom together,” Peter answers coolly, in reality, Peter knows you're in his homeroom but, somewhere deep down, Peter wants you to think he was a cool guy something he thought he wasn’t.  
“Ah well, at least you know now.” You chuckle making it seem that Peter’s comment didn’t bother you but somehow it did bother you that Peter hadn’t even noticed you. You both were getting closer to room B-14 and there wasn’t a lot of people around,  
“Do you see your friend around?” You ask ending the silence.  
“No, can you wait with me for a while?” Peter pleads softly. You nod and stand with Peter for a while until you saw someone walk towards you and Peter, who looked awfully familiar,  
“No, it can’t be.” You think to yourself as the person stood of you and Peter  
“Y/n this is my friend-” Peter began but, your thoughts were louder than Peter's words  
“It is him…oh shit.”


End file.
